


One Night and Many More

by Glasswingsndreamz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Crushes, F/M, First Dates, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, Sex, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, This is as close as I'm going to get, Unfortunately I can't write a slow burn to save my life, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/pseuds/Glasswingsndreamz
Summary: Iruka wakes up with one of the worst hangovers he's ever had and finds a surprise sleeping next to him. The poor teacher doesn't quite remember what happened last night after one drink too many so it comes as a shock when he finds you naked beside him. You on the other hand weren't nearly as drunk as he was last night and know more about the situation than he remembers.





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to FreakyPseudWriter for being my inspiration for this fic. I absolutely love your writing! Thanks for making writing a lot of fun again for me.

It was a rare occasion for Iruka to awake to a headache pounding against his skull after a long night of drinking. Quietly the man cursed Kakashi for convincing him to drink more than usual in celebration of their mutual friend’s birthday. He shouldn’t have given in to the older male’s teasing. In the end he could only blame himself for agreeing to that drinking competition. He knew better than to listen to the man poking fun at him for ‘always being uptight and never knowing how to have fun’.

 

Iruka couldn’t be more thankful that it was only Saturday morning. He wasn’t entirely sure he would be able to survive the day if he had to teach today.

 

What time of day was it? Even if he had drunk himself silly the previous night, it was highly unlikely that he had slept in until noon. Ugh the last thing he wanted to do was start the day, but darn it he was a responsible adult and there was grading to be done!

 

With a low groan Iruka forced his eyes open, only to snap them back shut at the light sneaking past the blinds of his bedroom window. It took a moment to adjust, but he finally managed to open his eyes and force himself into a sitting position in his bed, the sheets falling to pool around his waist.

 

What he wasn’t expecting was a tug at the sheets pulled upward that he felt beside him and the soft murmur of protest. That was certainly enough to shake off the remaining exhaustion off.

 

Now wide awake, the male stared at the person who happened to also be sleeping in his bed. His gaze landed on their face, peaceful looking with their eyes still closed. Slowly his gaze drew lower down their neck to that bare shoulder and even lower where he caught a peek of their naked flesh. In an instant his eyes snapped upwards to the ceiling, his cheeks beginning to burn.

 

Yep they were definitely naked under his blanket.

 

Holy shit they were  **_naked_ ** _ in his bed _ .

 

Frantically Iruka searched through his memories from the previous night, wondering how on earth he had ended up with a stranger in his bed. His eyes landed on their face once more.  _ A cute stranger _ . No! He needs to focus right now.

 

It was hard to think past the still pounding headache. He could clearly remember the beginning of the party, not much going on until after the first two drinks. He also clearly remembered Kakashi teasing him about how tomorrow must be a school night with the way Iruka had been nursing his first drink while the others were on their third. Unfortunately it hadn’t taken much longer before the others were chanting “chug” as Iruka and the older male began their own drinking competition. Vaguely Iruka remembered seeing you join the party a while after it had begun. He could picture your eyes now, watching in amusement as he downed the liquor without much elegance. The memories still felt foggy as he tried to remember more.

 

Oh. Yeah he definitely remembered your shared kiss outside the bar. Immediately he wished that part of his memories had been blacked out as well. It was a miracle he had managed to take you home with how embarrassingly sloppy and messy that exact kiss had been. How he had actually managed to make it home with you was a mystery on the other hand. Just his luck he’d remember that embarrassing moment of his teeth clacking against yours (more than once) and nearly poking your eye out with his nose but he can’t even remember how on earth you two actually got to his house. Anything past that was a blur he couldn’t quite grasp. He certainly remembered getting a ride there from a different friend so you must have driven him?

 

Iruka was ripped from his memories as you once again groaned. Slowly your eyes peeked open, meeting his.

 

“G-good morning,” Iruka said.  _ What an absolute moron _ . He inwardly cringed. What was he even supposed to say in this kind of situation?!  _ Hi, I don’t know you and I don’t remember what happened last night. Are you planning on staying for breakfast _ ?

 

“W-what?” you blinked, not quite fully awake. It seemed like you still hadn’t entirely grasped the situation. Iruka held his breath as you sat up beside him in bed, not seeming to particularly care as the sheets fell from your torso and left yourself bare to him once more.  _ W-were you doing this on purpose _ ?

 

“I’m going to go put some clothes on really quick,” he said, quickly looking away as he nearly stumbled out of the bed and hurried towards his dresser to get out some clothes and finally shutting the bedroom door behind him. In less than a minute he had left you alone, practically slamming the bathroom door shut behind him and leaving you to your own thoughts. He desperately hoped you hadn’t noticed the blood starting to drip from his nose.

 

\---

 

You hadn’t quite understood what had the cute stranger so flustered as he hurried out of the room until you looked down. Well that explained why it was so cool in the room. At least you still felt your panties on.

 

Feeling your own cheeks flush, you glanced around the room in search of your clothes that had been discarded the in the night apparently. Thankfully you found them deposited haphazardly on the floor right beside the bed.

 

Throwing the sheets off your body, you slipped out of the bed and quickly threw your clothes back on. You certainly hadn’t remembered taking them off last night.

 

No you definitely remembered them being on even after that cute stranger, Iruka you think is his name kissed you and took you home. It was almost laughable how the evening had went. Despite being on the more tipsy side, you had been maybe a little too eager as the two of you made out on the way to his house as well as when you got there. Unfortunately he had fallen asleep on the bed before you had even taken anything off. It didn’t take much longer before you had followed behind, passing out beside him with all your clothes on. Ah yes now you remembered waking up in the middle of the night to strip off your top and pants due to the heat. 

 

_ Creak _

 

You can hear the bathroom door open once again. Standing up straight, you wait patiently for him to return. It takes longer than you expect to hear a knock at the door.

 

“Can I come in?” you hear the male ask. It’s hard not to laugh at the fact that he’s asking someone he barely knows if he can enter his own bedroom.

 

“Yes, I’m dressed,” you call back, unable to suppress the smile present on your face. You’re pleasantly surprised to see him enter with a glass of water and a bottle of Aspirin. 

 

“I thought you might need this if you feel as bad as I do,” he offers you both the glass of water and pills.

 

“Thank you,” you said, accepting both gratefully. In less than a minute you’ve chugged the whole glass and downed a pill with it. 

 

There’s a tension in the room that you can physically feel as you look up to the man still standing awkwardly. Your eyes meet again and your pleased to see his face turning pink as he breaks eye contact first.

 

“Well thanks again. I appreciate that you didn’t kick me out in the middle of the night,” you joke as he takes the glass and bottle from your hands.

 

“Oh I would never do something like that,” he said, not quite seeming to understand your joke. Once more an awkward silence overtook the room as the two of you waited for the other to speak.

 

“... I’m sorry, I’ve never done something like this before. I’m not quite sure how to react,” he admitted. “Would you- Do you want to stay for breakfast?”

 

This time you felt your heart skip a beat. It wasn’t just the way he had asked, so shy and cute. No it was the way he looked at you, with no hidden or ill intentions. There were no further expectations other than to just have breakfast with the man. He really did only plan on making you breakfast and from the way he was acting, it was pretty obvious he thought the two of you had done more than just kiss last night. Perhaps you had lucked out in a different way after all?

 

You flinch hard when you feel your phone vibrating in your back pocket.

 

“I’m sorry I just need to check this really quick,” you said, pulling out your phone before immediately cringing at your screen.

 

_ 7 missed calls. 32 unread texts. _

 

You checked the most recent text first.

 

HEY WTF YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS HOME WHEN YOU SEE THIS OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN WE NEED TO TALK RIGHT NOW 

 

Well there go your plans.

 

“I’d love to stay for breakfast, but I really need to go before my roommate decides to kill me,” you said. 

 

“No worries. I completely understand,” Iruka said before letting another awkward silence take over.

 

“Anyways, I should be going,” you began heading out of the room, the male following behind. He quickly corrected you as you took a wrong turn, choosing to lead you towards the front door after that mistake.

 

“I hope to see you again,” he practically blurted out the words. “I mean when we hang out with our friends again. I think I’ve seen you before- at least I think our friends are friends?” he stumbled over his words.

 

“I know what you mean. I’d love to see you again too,” you do your best not to laugh at how cute and flustered he looks. He looked delighted by your words. 

 

Without another word, you exited the small but cozy home while pulling out your keys from your jean pocket.

 

It was hard to go home knowing that your roommate would greet you with fury. Was it too late to turn the car around and have breakfast with that cute stranger? 


	2. A Little Forgetful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go home to confront your roommate about what happened last night. Unfortunately you may have forgotten something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short. I promise the next one is longer!

It takes a lot of courage to exit the car once you’re parked in the driveway. You take the time to scroll through the messages, noting the fact that 98% of them were from your roommate, Yuki, starting from excited to pure rage and worry. Thankfully you had managed to text her that you were spending the night at ‘someone else’s’ house in the night or no doubt she would have called the police. Regardless, there was high possibility that she would kill you as soon as you walked through the door of your shared apartment.

 

Deciding to take on your fate, you exited the car with a heavy sigh. With a click of a button on your key fob, you locked the car and began heading towards the door.

 

You hadn’t even unlocked it before the door was swinging wide open and you were suddenly pulled into the building. 

 

“Why didn’t you text me back. I was getting worried you ass,” you were pulled into your friends embrace after she slammed the door behind. You cringed at the loud noise, the headache still not fully gone yet.

 

“I’m sorry, I got a bit too drunk last night,” you returned her vice-like hug, awkwardly patting her back. 

 

“What if that guy killed you?! He easily could have stolen your phone and sent that text,” She pulled back, instead placing her hands on your shoulder. There was no escaping now.

 

“Well I made it home, I promise next time I’ll be more careful,” you reassure her. Her only response is a glare, before slowly slipping into a more playful look that you knew all too well.

 

“So was he any good in bed?” Her sly question had you blushing against your will as you pictured him again from this morning. For someone so awkward and seemingly shy, his chest had been quite toned. It wouldn’t surprise you if he worked out regularly. Seeing him in only his boxers was a gift. That nicely muscular body hadn’t been something you expected when you had flirted with him at the bar, not with the loose clothing he had worn.

 

“Nothing happened,” you admitted. Yuki practically gaped at you, pure disbelif showing on her face.

 

“Well that’s not what it looked like when nearly everyone in the bar saw you two making out through the window,” she said, raising a brow.

 

Oh boy you hadn’t remembered that specific part. Of course your friends just had to spy on you from inside the bar. You could already imagine the teasing you would have to suffer through for the next few weeks at the very least.

 

“I mean you literally slept over at his house. There’s no way you didn’t fuck him,” she said.

 

“I’m being serious! We didn’t get any farther than making out. He was definitely more drunk than me. He basically passed out as soon as we got into bed,” you confessed. Now that you said it out loud, it was almost embarrassing to think about on your part. Of course the one time you actually try to have a one night stand and the guy falls asleep on you!

 

It didn’t help that your roommate broke out into laughter.

 

“Wow, thanks,” you snort as she doubles over. “I’m glad you’re enjoying how pathetic my sex life is.”

 

“Holy shit that’s beautiful. Did he try to make up for it this morning at least? Morning sex can be fun.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll be disappointed to know he didn’t even try anything this morning. Instead he offered to make breakfast, but I saw your texts and decided to come home instead,” you said, walking over to the couch. With a heavy sigh, you plopped down immediately.

 

“Wow, I can’t believe you didn’t stay! I’d totally suck a guys dick the morning after if he offered to make me breakfast,” she said, sitting down beside you.

 

“Yeah I know you would, but making sure you don’t kill me was my priority at that moment,” you said.

 

“Well fuck. Did you at least get his number? If you don’t hit him up I might just take him out for a ride. He was pretty cute,” Yuki said, grinning slyly. You playfully punched her in the arm. You seriously hoped she was joking.

 

“... Oh fuck,” you groaned, slumping back against the plush sofa as the realization hit you. 

 

“I forgot to ask for his number!”


	3. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka's not sure if it's a blessing or a curse when he runs into you for a second time.

Two weeks had passed. Two weeks of teaching rowdy children. A whole fourteen days of being teased by his friends and the occasional daydream of that attractive stranger he had woken up next to two weeks ago. 

 

It was embarrassing to admit just how often Iruka pictured you, that cute smile on your face making his heart skip a beat. Or even worse how sometimes the image of your bare flesh would slip into his mind when he took time to relieve stress late at night. Those were the moments he felt the most guilty and mentally scolded himself. After all he barely knew you and it would be disrespectful to continue to think of you in that way. In the end he tried his best to push you out of his mind, especially when he reminded himself of the fact that he probably wouldn’t see you again. He wasn’t quite sure if you purposely didn’t exchange phone numbers or if you had forgotten as easily as he had. He hoped for the latter considering how humiliating the first option was.

 

Iruka pushed the thought from his mind, already feeling his ears beginning to burn pink from embarrassment.  _ No time to dwell on it now _ .

 

Looking down, he checked the grocery list for any other items he had missed. There were only a few items left to be crossed off, his cart already filled with various groceries. Overall it hadn’t been a very long shopping trip, only taking half an hour to finish most of the grocery shopping for the week. 

 

Muscle memory lead him to the aisle he needed to stop by next. He was careful to check the expiration date of a loaf of bread on the shelf before picking one out and placing it in the shopping cart. The next few items took only a few minutes to find and place in the cart. 

 

Iruka did however take his time on deciding whether or not to spoil his favorite student for the next time he came over for a ‘free dinner’.  _ I suppose it couldn’t hurt _ . Naruto hadn’t pulled a prank this entire week which was a miracle by itself. That at least deserved a treat of instant ramen noodles, his student’s favorite food, for a night.

 

Iruka’s mind wandered once again, deciding what to cook for dinner tonight, as he made his way over to the next aisle. Just as he was turning into the aisle he caught sight of someone familiar. 

 

Before he could stop himself, Iruka swerved right back out and passed by in a panic. Without a second thought he pushed his cart into the aisle beside it, no doubt looking visibly flustered to the surrounding customers.

 

How stupid would it be if you had noticed him do that? God he hoped you really hadn’t seen him. What would you even think? This is not how responsible adults were supposed to act. Would it be weird to turn back around and go back into the aisle you were in? Should he talk to you then, or would it be less awkward to ignore you? All of these options only seemed to lead to another awkward and potentially humiliating situation.

 

“Hey.”

 

Iruka jumped at the sudden interruption and the light tap on his upper back. His shoulders tensed as he slowly turned around and faced his fear. There was no doubt in his mind now that you had seen him make a fool of himself moments ago.

 

“Oh- uh- Hello! It’s good to see you again,” Iruka said.  _ Oh no, he didn’t even know what your name was! You must really think he’s a jerk now _ .

 

“It’s good to see you too, Iruka,” you said, smiling at him politely. Wow now he really felt horrible for not knowing your name.

 

“Do you have any interesting plans this weekend?” he asked in an attempt to make small talk. For a moment you looked taken aback by his question. Quickly he realized his error. At least he hoped it didn’t come off as if he only wanted to sleep with you again rather than make small talk. Although he wouldn’t mind sleeping with you again- but only if he got to know you better first and the two of you were properly dating of course! 

 

Apparently he didn’t need any help digging his own grave. After all he was doing it perfectly fine on his own.

 

“No, not really,” you said. It almost looked like you were staring at him expectantly.

 

“Oh that’s too bad,” he said before wondering why you looked mildly disappointed in his response.

 

“What about you? Anything interesting happening this weekend for you?” you asked, shifting the shopping basket into your other hand. Every once in a while another person would pass by, looking slightly irritable about how the two of you blocked part of the aisle.

 

“Ha, no. My only plan was to go grocery shopping and I’m nearly done with that already,” he said, gesturing to his own shopping cart. “That’s about as exciting as most of my weekends are.”

 

“The other weekend really must have been a change of pace for you then, huh?” you asked.

 

Wait. Were you flirting with him? Was that flirting?

 

“Yeah I can’t say that happens very often,” he said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Can’t say I’ve ever woken up to someone so pretty before either,” he admitted shyly as he attempted to flirt in return. The blush rising on your face was contagious as he felt his own face begin to heat up.

 

“Oh! Thank you,” you said. “Well if it makes you feel any better, it’s definitely a first for me to wake up in a handsome man’s bed.”

 

It was his turn to fumble over his words, barely managing to work out a quick ‘thank you’ at your compliment.

 

“That reminds me!” you said, quickly pulling out your phone. “I forgot to ask for your number before. Do you mind me asking for it?”

 

The worry and sick feeling that had been plaguing Iruka throughout the past two weeks suddenly left at your question. 

 

“Yeah of course, no problem,” he said, offering you his own phone to put in your contact information. Within less than a minute he had typed in his name and phone number before handing the device back to you. As soon as you had returned his own phone he quickly peeked at the new contact information you had typed in.

 

_ [Y/N]. What a pretty name _ .

 

“Thanks again. I completely forgot to ask you before I left. I’m so sorry about that,” you said, shifting the basket to your other hand again.

 

“No, it’s alright. I forgot too! We were both pretty hungover so there’s no worries at all,” he reassured you.

 

“Well, I’ll let you finish shopping then. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day,” you said, moving past him to head down the aisle.

 

“Thanks, you too!” he said, smiling when he noticed your little wave back at him.

 

\---

 

With a strong determination, Iruka managed to bring in all his groceries in one trip. It had been a struggle to unlock the front door of his home with so many bags weighing down on his arm. Thankfully he was able to get through the door without any of the bags breaking.

 

With a heavy sigh of relief, he set down all the bags on the kitchen counter and began placing the groceries where they belonged. Once finished, he entered his living room and plopped down on the couch. 

 

Out of habit his eyes lowered to the papers on the coffee table before him. The idea of grading papers right after going grocery shopping was hardly appealing, but the work had to get done eventually. He could put it off for just a little while longer. After all it was only Saturday afternoon. With a huff Iruka pulled out his phone to check the time.

 

To his pleasant surprise he saw the notification that he had received a text message. It must have been delivered while he was hauling in all of those groceries. A wave of excitement and nervousness hit him at that moment to his despair. The feeling continued to stay when his hopes were confirmed. There on the screen was your name and a message beneath it.

 

As Iruka typed out his reply he tried to convince himself that he was wrong about what he was feeling.

 

After all, it had been a while since he had a crush on anyone.


	4. Oh No Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto decides he's going to help Iruka out.

You ignored the looks your roommate gave you. That knowing smirk and suggestive raise of her eyebrows wasn’t going to ruin your good mood anytime. Perhaps it had been a mistake to tell her that you ran into Iruka again at the store and this time successfully managed to get his phone number. 

 

It had only been a couple of months since then, but your roommate continued to pester you about getting any action. Her antics only grew when you were on your phone for long periods at a time, texting the teacher. Her teasing was constant while you talked to your growing crush. The worst times was when she made lewd gestures while you called him. More than once he had asked what made you choke or laugh suddenly. You’d always have to fumble over some excuse, not daring to tell him about the inappropriate hand gestures Yuki had made.

 

In two months you had grown close with Iruka, quickly learning that he was a teacher. Your favorite conversations had to be when he told you about what terrible thing one of his students had done that day (you had a special spot in your heart now for his student named Naruto) or when he told you an embarrassing story about what had happened to a different teacher. It seemed like every day was an adventure for him.

 

You had learned of his interests, hobbies, favorite TV shows, and a number of other things. There was never a time the two of you didn’t have a subject to talk about. It was hard to believe that a night of drinking and waking up practically naked to a stranger could lead to such a good friendship.

 

Checking your phone, you were glad to see that it was around the time that Iruka finished up at school and was most likely heading home at this point. 

 

Smiling you typed out a message. 

 

_ Can’t wait to hear about your day. _

 

\---

 

Car rides always got a little more exciting when Naruto was with him. The boy had a lot to say and the ride from the school to Iruka’s house wasn’t nearly long enough for him to finish all he had to say.

 

Normally Iruka never complained about how talkative his student was, but a headache had been building up throughout the day. Still, he had promised to make Naruto dinner tonight. It had become a tradition for them to go out to eat every once in a while. The teacher had a soft spot for the boy, especially finding out that he had also lost his parents at a young age. 

 

Iruka was surprised when Naruto cut himself off when his phone began buzzing loudly. Without hesitation the young boy began rummaging through Iruka’s bag to fetch the cellphone, not giving one thought to the fact that he was going through another’s belongings.

 

“Hey what are you doing!?” Iruka quickly glanced over to the passengers side before his eyes returned to the road ahead, barely long enough to see the devious grin on Naruto’s face.

 

“Who’s [Y/N]? Is that who you’re dating?”

 

Iruka nearly swerved into the other lane, not prepared at all for the question. His grip on the wheel tightened as the tips of his ears began to turn pink.

 

“N-no, we’re not dating. They’re just a friend of mine,” he said, focusing solely on the road ahead of him.

 

“Then why is your face so red? Wait! Is that the person who messaged you in the middle of class?” Naruto asked, grinning widely. Iruka cursed mentally as he remembered the rather embarrassing moment from last week. It had been one of his bad moments when his phone went off in the middle of a lecture. The students were very amused to see him scramble to turn off the volume completely so there would be no further interruptions. He really hoped that Naruto would just drop it.

 

“You like them don’t you~?” Naruto teased him.

 

Iruka could feel the blush spreading to his face. “We’ve only known each other for a couple of months,” he refused to really answer the question, not quite willing to lie about his growing feelings. There was no doubt Naruto would see right through it if he stumbled over his denial. It wasn’t exactly helpful that he had already done things with you that ‘just friends’ aren’t generally supposed to do together.

 

“Haha you totally have a crush!” Naruto said, much more excited than he was moments ago.

 

“...Can’t you just let it go?” Iruka groaned as they came closer to the street he lived on. Leave it to Naruto to make rash assumptions like this. At this rate his student was going to tease him for the rest of the school year. God forbid he actually met you. Iruka would end up dying on the spot knowing fully well that Naruto would take the opportunity to reveal how his teacher felt about you.

 

“How can you say that!? Why haven’t you asked them out yet?” Naruto seemed genuinely curious and surprised by it. In retrospect it did make sense considering how open the kid was about his feelings for Sakura. Practically everyone knew about his feelings for the girl and were even more aware of her lack of romantic feelings for him.

 

Iruka let out a heavy sigh. Explaining this was going to be a little difficult. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to ask them out right now. Maybe in a few months, but not right now,” he did his best to word his thoughts. It was getting a lot more difficult to see you as just a friend. More often than not he’d found himself looking forward to hearing your voice, the sound of your laugh always making him smile. It had become addicting to him, the desire to make you laugh and smile even when he wasn’t always in person to do it.

 

It took a moment for him to realize that it was silent for once. That was the first sign that something was very, very wrong. Looking over to the passengers side, Iruka was alarmed to see his student was texting on his phone and it wasn’t hard to guess who.

 

“Naruto don’t!” his voice raised, heart pounding in his chest in fear of what the boy was texting. He only grinned deviously before pressing the send button, making direct eye contact with the teacher as he committed the irreversible deed. 

 

Naruto knew he was as good as dead when they pulled into the driveway and he saw the look on Iruka’s face. It wasn’t unusual to see him angry, especially after Naruto pranked him or the other teachers at school, but he could feel that this time was different. For a moment the boy considered throwing the phone right out the window so he could make a run for it while his teacher was distracted. 

 

_ Too late. _

 

Iruka snatched the cell phone from Naruto’s grasp, the anger on his face fading to panic instead. The blonde took this moment to escape the car with his backpack in tow, slamming the car door behind him.

 

“I was just helping! Believe it! You’d never ask them out if I didn’t help!” Naruto shouted when he was a far enough distance from the car.

 

With a swipe of his thumb, Iruka unlocked his phone screen to see the message his student left. His expression softened when he saw the message you had sent while he was driving. The way you always asked him about his day warmed his heart. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the message beneath that had been sent from his phone.

 

_ I think your super cute want to go out? _

 

He felt sick to his stomach reading the message. Deeply he hoped that you would know he hadn’t sent the message, especially when he frantically explained it over the phone call he planned to make in just a few seconds. At least the typo on Naruto’s part provided some evidence that it was a twelve year old who had sent the message and not him.

 

Before Iruka even had the chance to pull up your contact, the cell phone buzzed in his hand. He nearly dropped his phone when he saw your response.

 

_ Sure. When? _

 

It took a good moment for his brain to start working again, taking a few minutes to wrap his head around what your words meant. All the while Naruto remained in a ridiculous battle stance, ready for any repercussions that would follow from his actions. When his teacher still didn’t react, instead staring at his phone, the boy cautiously made his way over to the car. Carefully he tapped his fist against the glass. 

 

“Iruka sensei?” he knocked against the window again. “Are you broken or something?”

 

Without speaking a word, Iruka exited the car before locking it once he had shut the car door. Naruto flinched at the loud noise, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

 

“Naruto,” the boy gulped. “Don’t ever do that again. You know it’s wrong to go through someone’s property and then use their things without permission. You know you shouldn’t have pretended to be me either,” Iruka frowned.

 

“So does that mean I’m in trouble?” 

 

“This time you got lucky,” Iruka sighed. “But if you ever do it again you will be punished for it. Don’t do that again.”

 

“Wait… Does that mean they said yes?” a grin began to spread on the young boy’s face. Instead of responding, Iruka covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to hide his own smile. That was more than enough to convince him that he was right. “I knew it! You should be thanking me!”

 

“I wouldn’t go that far. Keep pushing it and I might change my mind about punishing you after all. It doesn’t change that what you did was wrong,” Iruka reminded him. Naruto laughed nervously in response, rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

Iruka sighed, shaking his head. “Come on, let’s get inside so I can start dinner.”

 

\---

 

It took longer than you had expected to receive an answer to your earlier text. It seemed very like Iruka to suggest that the two of you go to a cafe for lunch tomorrow. You had happily agreed to the arrangement, not wasting any time to inform Yuki of your plans.

 

“You sly dog~ Took you long enough to ask him out! What’s the plan for tomorrow?” she asked, waggling her eyebrows at you suggestively. 

 

“Actually he was the one to ask me out,” you said, smiling as you tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. “We’re going to a cafe tomorrow. I think he said it was a few blocks from his house so we plan on walking there since it’s supposed to be a nice day out tomorrow. Better enjoy it while it’s still warm.”

 

“Aww that’s really cute. Just let me know if you need anything from me. You can borrow my clothes, chapstick, makeup… condoms, whatever you need,” she said, winking.

 

“Yuki!” your cheeks heat at her implications. “It’s just the first date.”

 

“Well you’ve already been in his bed before.”

 

“You know nothing went further than making out!”

 

“I’m just saying,” she teased, winking again.

 

“I’m guessing you want to help me pick out an outfit for my date tomorrow right?” you ask, finally giving in and returning her wide smile.

 

“Of course! We’re going closet digging tonight.”

 

You laughed as you let Yuki pull you towards her bedroom, knowing it was going to be a long night of fun.

  
  



	5. Time for a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Iruka go on your first real date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written a date scene in over four years so I'm just going to warn you that this is not going to be great. I also did not reread it before posting this so good luck.

This time it wasn’t as hard to figure out how to get to Iruka’s house, having gone there before a few times since the two of you had become friends. You didn’t dare invite him over to your own place, not willing to give Yuki the chance to tease the two of you endlessly. His house wasn’t very far away, only a ten minute drive at maximum depending on which road you decided to take. It was nice to spend time with him, but it was the first time the two of you had agreed that it was an actual ‘date’. 

 

The first time you had gone over to his house it had been a bit tense. For a good ten minutes it was him awkwardly giving you a quick tour around his house, at least the parts you hadn’t seen before. At times he seemed fidgety before slowly becoming more comfortable in your presence. It wasn’t very surprising considering what you had come to know about him from conversations you had over the phone. He hadn’t been lying, he didn’t have a big history with relationships, but you were aware that he had a few close female friends. That must have been why he seemed to ease into the situation quickly. 

 

You had to admit, it was pretty fun starting a new television series with the teacher. Thanks to Netflix, the two of you had managed to binge at least half of the series before you headed back home on a Saturday night so he could finish get some rest before he had to grade papers the next day. It had been a great time and you still had to finish the rest of the series with him. Perhaps you might be able to finish it with him later today.

 

Peering past the car window you recognized the house and address coming up on the right. Pulling into the driveway, you parked your vehicle next to what you recognized as Iruka’s own car. Taking in a deep breath, you stared at the rearview mirror to check on how you looked. 

 

The clothes you wore weren’t close to your normal attire. Instead you let Yuki help choose your outfit. Somehow you had managed to pick out clothes that weren’t as revealing as your roommate wanted you to wear. In the end you both agreed that it was a really nice outfit that definitely enhanced your assets without being too much for going on a date at a cafe.

 

Pleased with the way you looked, you got out of the car and locked it with your key fob. You fist barely knocked against the door before it swung wide open to reveal your date.

 

You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t let your eyes wander up and down his body. It was almost strange to see him in a shirt that didn’t usually hide the nicely toned chest of his, but his dark blue t-shirt clearly gave away the muscles beneath the tight clothing. You didn’t dare allow your eyes to linger very long on the nice pair of jeans he wore. It was a pleasant surprise when you noticed that his dark eyes also raked up and down your body.

 

“Wow you look great,” Iruka said before locking the door behind him.

 

“Thanks, you look really good too,” you returned the compliment, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

 

“Oh! Thank you,” he said, giving you a charming smile. “Did you still want to walk or would you prefer it if I drove?” 

 

“No that’s okay. We can walk since it’s nice out,” you said, gesturing around you. It really was the perfect day. There was only a gentle breeze and the weather was holding out, staying warm despite getting closer towards the end of the year. It wouldn’t be long until the air grew colder and the leaves on the trees changed from green to orange to red until they fell from the trees.

 

You let Iruka lead the way, walking side by side as the two of you headed towards the cafe. Sure you knew how to get to it from your own house having gone their on several occasions, but you were a little bit lost on how to get to there from Iruka’s house. 

 

The walk there was incredibly relaxing. The sounds of birds chirping and the gentle breeze cooling you down was peaceful to say the least. A large number of children were playing a game at the park as you two passed. You couldn’t help but smile as two young girls wandered over towards you and Iruka, one with pink hair while the other had platinum blonde hair.

 

“Sakura, Ino, it’s good to see you two,” Iruka said, waving at them. It wasn’t hard to figure out that they must have been his students. The two girls waved back before whispering to one another and giggling.

 

“Is that who you’re dating sensei?” the blonde one asked, pointing at you. It was adorable the way Iruka’s eyes met yours, silently asking you what on earth he should tell his student. For a moment you decided whether or not you should help him out or let him suffer through the awkwardness of explaining the situation. Lucky for him you chose the former option. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind if I take your teacher on a date today,” you said, unable to hide your grin. “My name is [Y/N] by the way. It’s really nice to meet you two,” you offered your hand for them to shake. They both eagerly shook your hand and introduced themselves, looking ecstatic to know that Iruka was on a date and potentially had a significant other. All the while Iruka also seemed pleased by the interaction between you and his students.

 

“Well, we should be getting back to our date. It was good to see you two,” Iruka said, waving the girls off. They were hesitant to leave, taking a good look at you before giggling and running off.

 

“I hope you’re aware all your students are going to be bugging you about me now,” you teased as he lead you away from the playground at the park.

 

“You’re telling me,” he sighed. “I can already tell I’m going to get a lot of questions on Monday in class, and not about the lecture.”

 

You laughed at that, patting him on the back. “I wish you the best of luck Iruka,” you said, walking in step beside him.

 

More than once you felt Iruka’s hand brush against yours. Feeling more confident than usual, you nudged your hand against his own before intertwining your fingers with his. From the corner of your eye you saw him look at you.

 

“Sorry, is that okay?” you ask, not particularly wanting to let go if he said no.

 

“Of course. You’re fine,” he reassured you with a smile and a gentle squeeze to your hand. You desperately hoped he didn’t see the blush rising on your face or that your hands wouldn’t suddenly start feeling sweaty. It felt ridiculous how much holding his hand had an effect on you.

 

Thankfully the cafe wasn’t much farther away, allowing you to comfortably hold his hand without them becoming too clammy. You could make it out in the distance. The building was a nice and cozy size with outside seating which was perfect for the summer and spring weather. Just outside you could see a couple of people sitting at the tables outside. As you grew closer to it, you could barely make out the number of people inside through the glass window. From the looks of it, it was a busy day for the cafe.

 

You thanked Iruka as he held open the door for you. Now that you were inside, it was easier to see that the line wasn’t nearly as long as you thought it was. It was hard not to fidget as you waited behind another customer in line, looking up at the menu to decide what to get.

 

“So how often do you come here?” you asked, still not quite sure what to order.

 

“I usually come here for coffee in the morning if I end up staying up too late from work. I’ll grab a quick snack from here too on the days I forget to make lunch,” Iruka said.

 

“So all the time then, right?” you joked, grinning at the man by your side as he rolled his eyes at you. At the very least he must come often enough to already know what he was going to get. From what you saw he hadn’t even glanced up at the menu. 

 

“What are you planning on getting?” Iruka asked. Taking another look at the menu, you finally told him what you had decided on.

 

Somehow you remained patient as the line dwindled down until the two of you were at the front. A woman around your age stood behind the counter, the seemingly forced smile turning genuine when she caught sight of Iruka beside you.

 

“Iruka, where have you been? I haven’t seen you in forever,” she said. “I’m guessing you want the usual?”

 

“Sorry Mai, I’ve been pretty busy lately. And yes please,” Iruka said, smiling warmly as you glanced between the two. You hated the twinge of jealousy you felt for a moment. “I’d also like to get something else too,” he continued, ordering for you as well. That was when the woman seemed to really take notice of you.

 

“Oh are you two on a date?” she asked, taking in your appearance. “Wow they’re a real cutie. Looks like you did well Iruka,” she laughed as he began blushing.

 

“Yeah, thanks Mai,” he said, handing her a few crisp dollar bills.

 

“You know you better take good care of him then,” Mai said as she handed him back the change and his receipt. It took you a moment to realize that she was speaking to you. “He’s one of the good ones,” she gave you a wink. You awkwardly nod your head, speechless for a moment. You’re thankful when Iruka leads you away to one of the free tables. It’s a miracle they’re not all full. At least there’s enough space within the building that it doesn’t feel quite as overcrowded. 

 

“How much do I owe you?” you ask, pulling out a few bills from your pocket.

 

“Are you kidding?” he said looking genuinely surprised. “No put that back, I’m paying for you. It’s the least I can do since you agreed to come.”

 

You glared at the man, still holding out the money.

 

“A thank you is all I need, I promise,” he said, laughing when you begrudgingly shoved the money back in your pocket and offered a ‘thank you’ in response.

 

“So you and the cashier...?”

 

“Hm?” Iruka looked confused for a moment before he seemed to realize what you were asking. “Oh- we’re just acquaintances. She’s usually working when I stop by,” he explained. You couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit guilty at the relief you felt at the revelation.

 

“Iruka!” one of the workers called, setting down the bag with your food in it.

 

Standing up, the two of you grabbed your food and drinks. Before Iruka could sit back down, you stopped him.

 

“Would it be okay if we ate outside?” you asked. The chatter inside was a bit distracting to say the least.

 

“Yeah, of course,” he nodded his head before letting you lead the way outside of the cafe. There was only two other people sitting outside at their own tables. You decided to sit a ways away from them, not wanting to be a bother. Iruka took the seat across from you, setting down the bag on the round table between you too.

 

“Thank you again. That was really sweet of you,” you said as Iruka handed you your food.

 

“No problem. It’s really nice spending time with you in person instead of over the phone,” he said as he pulled his own sandwich from out of the paper bag.

 

“Ha! Yeah you have no idea what a nice change this is. Yuki always teases me when I call you. I have to leave the room if I want her to stop messing with me,” you snorted before digging into your food.

 

“Wow, now I really feel lucky living on my own,” he chuckled, taking a bite from his sandwich.

 

“I mean it’s not so bad. The rent’s cheaper at least and I do promise that I love her. She’s my best friend after all. Unfortunately she just loves to tease me to death,” you say in between bites. 

 

“I know what that’s like. My friends keep asking about what happened with you and if we’re together every single time I speak to them,” Iruka confessed.

 

“Looks like our friends live to mess with us, huh?”

 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Iruka groaned before taking a sip from his drink. “Now my students are on my case too since my phone accidentally went off in the middle of class. They haven’t stopped asking if I’m in a relationship.”

 

“Oh my gosh I’m so, so sorry!” you exclaimed, face flushing in embarrassment. 

 

“Oh no- It’s fine. I should have remembered to turn my volume off. It’s really not your fault,” he reassured you.

 

“Still. I should have known better than to text you when you’re working. Sorry for that,” you sigh.

 

“It’s really no issue. I really do appreciate that you text me so much. It’s a nice change and you’re really easy to talk to.”

 

“I hope you know I feel the same way,” you said, unable to contain your own grin when he beamed at you.

 

The following silence was a comfortable one as you two finished your own meals. The cool breeze was welcomed against the heat of the sun, creating the perfect temperature to stay outside. Every once in a while a customer would either enter or exit the cafe, barely a distraction while you focused on the meal before you.

 

“So do you have any other plans this weekend?” you asked, waiting patiently for Iruka to finish his own food. Picking up your drink, you brought the plastic cup to your lips to take another sip.

 

“I think you know me well enough by now to know the answer to that,” he said before taking a final bite of his sandwich. 

 

“Ah so nothing, just like me,” you joke. “Did you want to hang out tomorrow too? We could finish our show then.”

 

“That sounds great if you don’t mind,” Iruka said. There was a moment of awkward silence as the two of you looked at each other, waiting for the other person to either say or do something. Finally you took things into your own hands.

 

“Are we ready to go then?” you asked, stuffing any remaining trash into the paper bag.

 

“Sure,” he seemed hesitant to leave. You couldn’t help but feel the same way. The date had ended up going by pretty quickly and honestly you weren’t quite ready to say goodbye even if you were going to see him tomorrow as well.

 

Tossing your trash in the nearest garbage can, you slowly began your walk back to Iruka’s home. This time it took a lot longer to get there and it wasn’t entirely unintentional. The pace seemed to drag on the closer the two of you got to his house until finally the two of you stood in front of his door.

 

“Did you by any chance want to get a head start and watch our show today instead? Only if you’re not busy- I mean I know you said you didn’t have any plans but you really don’t have to stay any longer if you don’t want to,” Iruka said, rambling on as he fidgeted with the keys he had retrieved from his pocket.

 

“That sounds great actually. If you don't mind of course.”

 

“Oh not at all!” he said as he unlocked the front door to let you both inside. 

 

You did your best not to show the relief on your face that the date wasn't over yet while you stepped inside.


	6. The Uncovered Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka spills the secret that the date wasn't exactly his idea. He ends up spilling more than just that. You also reveal some knowledge he hadn't previously been aware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this was not proofread. Good luck.

It was almost odd how well you had begun to fit into Iruka’s life. Almost immediately you had taken your spot on the couch upon entering his home. It was the same spot you had stayed in the last time the two of you binged a show on Netflix. The feeling was so natural, as if you belonged there normally. Just as easily, Iruka sat down on the spot beside you.

 

The familiarity of the situation gave you a sense of comfort as you leaned closer to feel the warmth his body gave off. Patiently you watched the television screen as Iruka set up Netflix.

 

“You know, I’m actually surprised you asked me out first,” you mentioned. “I’m glad you did though.” Your hand inched just a bit closer to his resting on the couch.

 

“Well, actually…” Iruka laughed nervously as he searched for the series. “Do you remember the student I told you about? Naruto?”

 

“Yeah,” you said, furrowing your brows.

 

“Well the funny thing is… He was the one who asked you out,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “You see, he took my phone and sent you the text while I was busy driving,” he explained, glancing over at you. His body stiffened when he saw the look on your face. The surprise, worry, and the slightest bit of disappointment was clear to see. Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned that?

 

“I mean it’s not as if I didn’t want to go on a date with you!,” Iruka stammered, panic rising as you stared at him. “I really wanted to. I just would have taken a lot longer to ask… You have no idea how surprised and happy I was to see that you had said yes. I really thought Naruto ruined any chances I had with you,” he confessed. The look he gave you was almost heartbreaking. It was alarming how similar he was to a puppy dog, those dark eyes having an extreme effect on you. At this point he could ask you for just about anything and you might give in.

 

Before you could open your mouth to speak, he continued on. “I… I really like you, [Y/N]. More than a friend should like a friend. And I’m really glad I met you. I’m more than happy to be your friend. No matter what I want to be your friend, but I’m really glad you decided to give me a chance. I’m sorry if it bothers you that I wasn’t exactly the person who made the first move but I’m glad it turned out this way.”

 

You could only stare speechlessly. 

 

Inwardly Iruka’s panic increased with each passing second that you remained silent. “I hope I didn’t ruin everything. I really do want to be your friend still even if you don’t return my feelings,” he said, focusing hard on not wringing his hands in front of him. His gaze fell to his lap, no longer able to meet your penetrating stare.

 

“No, I like you too as more than a friend,” you finally confess once realizing he was waiting for some kind of response. “I thought I had made it obvious. I guess I’ll have to thank Naruto when I meet him for the first time,” you smiled gently at the teacher in reassurance, hoping he really believed that you felt the same way.

 

Iruka blinked at your words, not quite registering what came after “no”. When he did finally understand the smile he gave you was blinding. You had to look away, your cheeks matching Iruka’s as they flushed.

 

“And it’s not because of what happened between us either!” he said, needing to clarify that more than anything else. It was incredibly important to him that you knew he wanted to be with you for more than just that. “I feel like we’ve become really close even though it hasn’t been very long. I really enjoy the talks we’ve had and I hope you feel the same way.” He frowned when a sudden thought hit him.

 

“You don’t want to be with me for just… sex? Right?” the thought made him sick to his stomach. It wasn’t entirely impossible that a strictly sexual relationship was what you were after. Although he didn’t believe you were like that, the intrusive thought really bothered him.

 

“What? Of course not!” you can’t help but laugh at the question, completely taken aback. This however does not clear his worries in the slightest. “Why would you even ask that?”

 

“You remember how we met in the first place. I just want to make sure we both want the same thing. I really want a relationship with you, not a friends with benefits  _ thing _ ,” Iruka said.

 

“Do you-” you paused, furrowing your brows. “Do you really not remember what happened?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“We never actually went all the way. The only thing we did was kiss.”

 

“Then why were you naked!?” his face flushed as the memory forcibly entered his mind. Clearly he was shocked and in disbelief of this revelation.

 

“I ended up taking my clothes off in the middle of the night since it was so hot. You fell asleep on your bed when we were making out,” you explain, trying your hardest not to smile at the memory. At the time it had been disappointing but now it was just hilarious since you actually knew him.

 

You could have sworn steam was coming out of his ears from how scarlet his face was. Part of you was almost afraid he’d pass out from all that blood rushing to his face. The entire time he remained silent as he processed your words.

 

“So why do you like me again?” he asked, burying his face in his hands.

 

“Well first of all, no one has made me laugh as much as you have in the past few months,” you said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. You smiled warmly at him as he peeked at you between his fingers. “You’re so sweet and kind. You’ve become a really good friend to me since we exchanged phone numbers. I find you very attractive both physically and mentally. Are you really that surprised I have a crush on you?”

 

Iruka genuinely seemed surprised and flattered by your confession when he had removed his hands back down to his lap.

 

“...What now then?” he asked, completely at a loss. This wasn’t like any situation he had encountered before.

 

You cover your mouth as you laugh, the look on his face too cute for his own good.

 

“I don’t know about you but personally I’d like to continue watching our show and maybe cuddle if you’re up for it?” you suggested.

 

“S-sure,” he said, reaching for the remote to unpause the television show. You did your best to contain your excitement as you moved close enough that your thighs touched. His body stiffened momentarily before relaxing against your touch. 

 

“Is this okay?” you asked, slightly worried that you might be pushing things too fast for him already.

 

“Yeah, you’re fine,” he said to reassure you.

 

For a long moment the two of you stayed like that until ever so hesitantly the male beside you awkwardly moved his arm in order to wrap it around your shoulder and pull you just a bit closer. 

 

Smiling to yourself you leaned in even closer against him, perfectly comfortable in his arms.

  
  



	7. This Time I'll do it Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka gets a second chance to make up for the first night he met you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that read this story and make it to the end. It brings me immense pleasure that someone enjoyed my writing enough to finish what they started. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Iruka hated to admit it, but he hadn’t caught a single word any of the characters had said for the past hour. No. Instead he had been too distracted. All his mind could focus on was the softness and warmth of your body pressed against his side. Earlier on you had let your head fall on his shoulder, resting it there as the scent of your shampoo filled his nostrils. At this point he was too afraid to move an inch, not wanting to bother you in any way.

 

His body stiffened when you reached out to stretch before resting your hand on his thigh. That touch alone sent his mind into overdrive. Was that only an innocent touch, not intentional at all, or was it something a little more than that?

 

Glancing down Iruka saw that your eyes were trained on the television in focus as you took in the scene going on. He faced forward once again as he began stroking small circles against your upper arm. Almost immediately he could feel you look up at him before returning your gaze to the screen.

 

Ever so slowly he felt your hand inch its way up higher on his thigh. Well at least he now knew your touch was intentional after all.

 

He hadn’t realized that he had been holding his breath until you finally stopped midway and he let out a long breath of air.

 

“Sorry. Am I bothering you too much?” you asked, removing your hand and leaning away slightly in order to read the expression on his face. Hesitantly he removed his arm from around your shoulder to give you the space you suddenly desired.

 

“Not at all,” he said, finding himself disappointed at the sudden lack of contact. His eyes met yours and once again Iruka found himself feeling like a teenager all over again. Your face was still close to his, only a few inches away. Only for a short moment did Iruka allow his gaze to drop to your lips. 

 

Not even alcohol had been enough to make him forget how they felt against his from the first time you two met. That feeling had been even more intoxicating than the alcohol itself. 

 

He hated how sweaty his palms felt when his gaze met yours again. Did you remember what it was like? He knew you were much more sober than he had been at that time. Did you even want to do it again? More than anything he wanted to kiss you again right now. Was it really alright to move so fast even if the two of you had already done this before?

 

It wasn’t entirely intentional, leaning ever so closer to you, but here he was an inch or two closer. At this point he wasn’t sure if you were closing the distance too until suddenly his lips met yours.

 

Just as quickly he pulled back.

 

“Sorry- I wasn’t thinking-” he stammered, only to be interrupted again by your lips meeting his again rougher than before.

 

Instantly his mind went blank, not responding at all as your lips moved against his. This was hardly encouraging to you and out of embarrassment you finally pulled away. Only for Iruka to cup the back of your neck and pull you in for another kiss. 

 

He was pleasantly surprised when you opted for a more comfortable position, straddling him on the couch so that the two of you weren’t turning sideways to continue. The fact that you paused the show before doing this action really sent a wave of nervousness through him. The focus was solely on him and honestly he wasn’t quite sure how to handle that.

 

“Is this okay?” you asked, sounding shy to his ears. Iruka couldn’t help but blush as he noted the desire in your eyes and the way your cheeks were already flushed with color.

 

“Yes,” he reassured you, sounding breathless to his own ears. “Are you okay with this?” it was incredibly important to him that you were comfortable with the situation. The last thing he wanted to do right now was push you into doing something you might later regret. Especially after finding out the news that you hadn’t exactly made it past kissing.

 

“Yeah. Let me know if you want to stop at any time,” you said, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

 

Both adrenaline and nervousness coursed through him. The more he thought about it the more he realized he really didn’t want to stop. The voice in the back of his head reminded him that this wasn’t right. The two of you had confessed your feelings not long ago. He may have had feelings for you long before that, but it didn’t change the fact that things were being rushed and fast. Even if he had done exactly this with you months ago. 

 

Iruka decided that he didn’t particularly care about that right now as your lips captured his own for a third time, melding perfectly with his own. The warnings going through his head were ignored by the desperate desire to drown beneath your touch. The pressure of your body weighing against his, chests pressed together. The wetness of your tongue as it slipped into his mouth to gently caress his own. It was almost too much, the sensations overwhelming his mind.

 

He groaned when you subtly grinded against him. The brush of your pelvis against his most sensitive area doing a lot more to him than he’d like to admit. In an instant his hands flew to your waist in order to keep you in place, pushing you back just a bit so you couldn’t feel what you had done to him.

 

To his utter embarrassment, he was already painfully hard. The erection in question was clearly visible to see through his pants. There was no doubt in his mind that you had felt it moments ago. That you knew exactly how turned on he was right now just from kissing you for a whole minute.

 

A wave of insecurities hit him at that very moment. What if he wasn’t any good at this? Would you end up being disappointed by his size? He wasn’t small by any means but it wasn’t anything to brag about either. Not to mention he didn’t have very much experience when it came to situations like this either. He wasn’t even entirely sure that he was considered a good kisser. At the very least you seemed to be enjoying yourself. The fact that you hadn’t stopped sooner was at least some sort of sign that he wasn’t doing as terribly as he thought.

 

“Hey,” you said to get his attention. Gently you cupped his face, urging him to meet your eyes. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine,” he said, finding it hard to maintain eye contact when you looked so worried and sincere. He let his hands drop from your waist and instead clench by his sides.

 

“Do you want to stop?”

 

Now he really couldn’t look you in the eye. After a moment of silence he gathered the courage to ask the question on his mind. “Are you really sure that you want me?”

 

“Yes. I thought I was making that very clear,” you smiled at the teacher. “I hope you know that we don’t have to do anything. We don’t even have to kiss. I don’t care what we do as long as I get to be with you. Right now I just want to make sure you’re comfortable. I’m not going to do anything else unless you tell me you want it.”

 

That confession stunned Iruka more than anything. He had to push back the urge to cry out from your sweet words, lips quivering the slightest bit regardless. It had been a long time since anyone had made him feel that loved and cared for. Frankly it was a bit unexpected and made his heart ache. 

 

“No.”

 

You nod your head in understanding, shifting to get off of the man you had grown to deeply care for.

 

“No- No I meant I don’t want you to stop,” he exclaimed, hands grabbing your hips and pulling you back down to keep you from leaving. His face flushed when he realized how forceful the action had been. “O-only if you’re okay with that?” the words came out as a question.

 

“Yes I am _ very _ okay with that,” you said as you grinned at him.

 

This time he was the one to make the first move, capturing your lips with his own. Your hands went straight to his hair to tug at the ponytail holder keeping his hair in place. It didn’t take you long to tug it completely loose, releasing his hair from its confines. Immediately your fingers ran through the silky locks. It was the first time he had his hair down in front of you he realized.

 

“What the hell?” you pulled back suddenly, fingers still tangled in his brown locks. This reaction alarmed Iruka greatly as he stared at you questiongly. 

 

“How is your hair so much silkier than mine!? What conditioner are you using?” you stare at him with the most serious expression. He can’t help but burst into laughter. The offended look you give him only makes him laugh harder until finally you can’t help it and you join in on the laughter.

 

“You actually look really good with your hair down,” you said after calming down enough to speak.

 

“I’ve always thought you look beautiful,” he confessed in response to your compliment. “I still can’t believe that you like me back.”

 

“Mmm, how could I not?” you said, placing a kiss just below his ear. Smiling you slowly kissed your way down his jawline and even further down his neck. You could feel him tense beneath you, hands gripping your hips even harder. Iruka hated to admit just how much that had an effect on him. He could only remain helpless against your kisses, completely giving in to your touch.

 

The poor man nearly choked when one of your hands dipped down to brush against his erection. Instead he gasped and flinched sharply at the unexpected touch. His body stiffened significantly beneath yours. When he made no move to stop you, you gently began to palm him through the fabric of his jeans.

 

In response Iruka clung to you, pulling and pressing your body hard against his as he buried his face against the crook of your neck.

 

“Sorry! Was that too much? Do you want me to stop now?” you asked, not wanting to push any boundaries. Without hesitating you had removed your hand, remaining close enough to touch him if he desired.

 

Iruka shook his head no, slowly letting his body relax. “You’re fine,” he said. He did his best to keep his body relaxed as your hand wrapped around his erection through his pants. It was so hard not to cry out when you began moving your hand, barely giving him enough friction. In order to distract himself he began leaving open mouth kisses against your neck. It was pleasing to know it had some effect on you when you momentarily paused your ministrations and let out a small moan of your own. He seriously hoped you hadn't felt his cock twitch through the fabric of his jeans.

 

Cautiously Iruka let the tip of his fingers brush against the skin beneath your shirt. Gently he stroked the bare flesh there as he continued to leave wet kisses along your neck. Feeling a bit bolder he let both of his hands slip beneath your shirt to grab your waist there. You were so warm beneath his touch. He almost couldn’t believe this moment was real and not some dream. If it was he didn’t want to know and he had decided to enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

 

“You can touch me if you want,” you mumbled. “You have my permission.”

 

At first he didn’t quite understand what you meant by that. Hadn’t you already expressed that you wanted to touch him? Then it hit him what exactly you might mean by that. Pulling back enough to look at you, Iruka really took a moment to take in your expression.

 

Your face was slightly flushed and your pupils had dilated. Your breath came out unevenly as you stared at him in what he recognized as pure desire. Iruka’s breath hitched at the beautiful sight. It hadn’t registered that he might actually have the same affect on you as you had on him.

 

Feeling a lot more confident than he had been moments before, he decided to take you up on what you had said. With trembling hands his hands slid further up, pausing just beneath your bra-clad chest. Iruka watched your face as he let his hands close over your breasts. He’s worried momentarily when you inhale sharply before realizing it’s not a negative reaction. Gently he squeezes you over your bra, thoroughly enjoying the soft gasp you make. You’ve completely stopped your earlier ministrations, instead clinging to the fabric of his shirt.

 

“Is it-… Is it okay if I take it off?” he asked, tracing a finger along the lacy material of your bra.

 

Iruka is completely taken aback when you take this chance to pull your shirt over your head and toss it behind you onto the coffee table in front of the couch. His dark eyes traveled down your body to take in the now bare flesh before zoning in on the lacy bra that confined your breasts. 

 

It was a miracle he hadn’t gotten a nose bleed yet.

 

“Yes,” you stated bluntly, obviously a lot more excited than you had been earlier. “You can take it off.”

 

With trembling hands, Iruka reached around your back to feel for the clasp. Taking in a shaky breath he reassured himself that this wouldn’t be too hard.

 

_ It’s just a bra. You can undo a bra clasp. It can’t possibly be that hard. You can do this.  _ The thoughts go through his mind as he grasps the clasp in his hands. For a minute, nothing. Until finally you hear a shout of victory and feel the bra clasp come undone. Freedom at last.

 

It’s obvious how eager you are as you pull your bra off and toss it to the side as well, leaving the top half of your body completely bare to Iruka. This time he allowed himself to really take in the sight of your body. The last time he had seen your torso bared, he barely looked at you out of respect.

 

Taking in a shuddering breath Iruka pulled you flush against his body into a hug. The feeling of your chest pressing against his own torso did nothing to calm him down. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered before pressing a kiss to your cheek. The whole situation was incredibly overwhelming. It was more than obvious where the situation was heading, especially with you half naked on top of him. There was a strong ache, the desperate need for this intimacy. To be as close as physically possible. The feel of your arms wrapping around him and tracing circles on his back left him wanting even more. This kind of closeness was new, not something he was used to any longer. From your actions and words he knew that if he needed to that you would stop and do something else if he voiced any hesitation or asked you to stop. 

 

“Is everything okay?” you asked while you continued to hold the man in your arms.

 

“Yeah I just needed a moment. Would it be alright if we continued this in the bedroom?” Iruka asked, still not releasing you from the hug just yet.

 

“Yeah no problem,” you said. Finally the teacher let you go. He watched as you picked up your clothes from the ground, carrying them with you as you followed him to his bedroom. He found it amusing when you dumped your clothes on the floor of his bedroom without any care. However, he quickly found himself in a dilemma as he stood in front of the bed.

 

“Do you want to be on top or bottom?” you asked for him, seeming to sense his question.

 

“Oh either is fine for me,” Iruka said, cheeks heating as his imagination got the better of him. It wasn’t hard to picture you beneath him, staring up at him with a look of pure bliss as he made love to you. Although the thought of you on top of him, bouncing up and down and giving him the best view of your breasts sounded equally appealing. In the end he was shaken from his thoughts when you pushed him back, his legs hitting the side of his mattress. 

 

“Oof-” he grunted, taken aback by the sudden action. There was no time for recovery before you were pressing your body against his, lips meeting his. He could feel your hands grip at his belt and he made no move to stop you as you began undoing it. Instead his own fingers began working on the top button of your pants.

 

It didn’t take long before you had successfully undone his belt and pulled it out of the loops of his jeans. He had unbuttoned your pants just as easily without removing his mouth from yours.

 

“I think it’s a little unfair that I’m the only one shirtless here,” you said once you had pulled away for a breath of air.

 

“I’m not the one who ripped off their shirt without being asked to,” Iruka teased you gently.

 

“Well I didn’t hear you complain,” you grinned, crossing your arms underneath your breasts to purposely bring his gaze downwards. Your grin seemed to widen when you caught his gaze snap down before meeting your eyes again. “Now why don’t you take that shirt off for me, please,” you said while playing with the bottom edge of his shirt.

 

Without another word Iruka pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. You really took your time admiring his toned upper body.

 

“Wow,” you said breathlessly as you stared. Iruka did his best to fight the urge to cover up and to hide from your stare. At least, from what it sounded like to him, you thought his body was attractive. “Please get on the bed right now.”

 

He was quick to obey, laying back on the bed and fully expecting you to join him immediately. It was a surprise to him when you started pulling down your pants. It almost felt wrong to watch, as if the act of seeing you undress was too private for him to be apart of. The panties you wore beneath looked so delicate, the lacy material not doing much to cover up the most intimate part of you.

 

You looked like a goddess in his eyes, and he was left breathless in the face of your beauty.

 

Iruka could only stare as you crawled on top of him. There was the slightest bit of insecurity he could tell from the tenseness of your body. As if you were waiting for him to say something.

 

“I don’t think there’s a word to describe how beautiful you are,” he said, still in awe that you were really there. You had chosen to do this with him of all people. His hands trembled on either side of his body as he wondered if he was even allowed to touch your bare body.

 

“Thank you. I think you’re very handsome, Iruka,” you said, covering your smile with your hand. Leaning down you placed a kiss against his neck. Ever so slowly you kissed your way down his body until you reached the top of his jeans. He could only watch as you unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. He raised his hips to aid you in pulling down his pants and watching as you toss them to the side. Once again you crawled back on top so that you were straddling the man. His body is tensed as you really take in the sight of him.

 

Both of you are only left in your underwear. Only two pieces of clothing were keeping you both from being completely naked.

 

Iruka gasped when you began palming him through his boxers, a lot less layers keeping you from touching him. It was much more intense than it had been earlier. Easily he could feel your hand wrap around his cock and pump him up and down through the fabric.

 

Reaching between your bodies Iruka returned the favor. He could feel your own body stiffen before relaxing as he rubbed two fingers against your clothed labia. He felt a swell of pride when he felt how wet you were, nearly soaking through your underwear. Feeling a bit braver, he played with the top of your lacy panties, slipping them just beneath the edge to feel the skin beneath. You had stopped your ministrations, still keeping a hold on him but no longer moving.

 

“Is this okay?” he asked, checking to make sure that you were fine with this before he slipped even further beneath the lacy underwear.

 

“Yes, please,” you said sounding breathless.

 

That was all he needed to know before he tugged down your underwear and tossed them to the side. He didn’t hesitate to take advantage of having you completely bare above him. Iruka was left in awe when you suddenly clung to the sheets and gave out a low moan. It was pleasing to know it only took a finger to slip past your folds and barely dip inside of you to get that kind of reaction out of you. He watched the expression on your face intently as he slowly slid one finger in all the way until he was knuckle deep. The act itself was easy with how wet and ready you were for him. That fact alone made him so much more desperate to feel you. To know what you’d feel like if you were clenching around his cock instead of his finger.

 

Slowly he pushed his finger in and out of you.

 

“More,” you demanded between gritted teeth. He was more than happy to oblige, carefully slipping in a second finger. Iruka flinched from the sudden force when your mouth clashed against his. He took it as a sign to keep going. Eagerly he kissed back just as desperately as he pumped his fingers in and out of you at a faster pace. He found it amusing when you began moving your hips in rhythm with his fingers. It was admittedly exciting that he was able to cause you so much pleasure.

 

It must have been an accidental curve of his fingers, or maybe it had just been too damn long since the last time you had gotten laid. Regardless Iruka was completely taken by surprise when you came around his fingers, pulling away from his lips to cry out his name. He hated to admit that he could cum from this alone. The look on your face was absolutely stunning and the fact that you were cumming because of  _ him _ really did a number on him.

 

“Do you have a condom?” you were the first to speak, sounding overly eager to continue on.

 

“Yeah in the drawer,” he said in a daze. He still couldn’t quite believe he had actually made you orgasm so quickly from his fingers alone.

 

Iruka barely paid attention, eyes admiring your ass as you moved over to open the drawer by his bedside and pulled out a little square package. 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this? We don’t have to go all the way. I’d be perfectly happy to go down on you or give you a handjob,” you said once you had positioned yourself over him once again.

 

“Yes I’m sure. I want this as long as you want this to,” he said, cheeks warming. This was it. He only had to take off his boxers and the two of you would both be naked.

 

Feeling the slightest bit insecure, Iruka pulled down his boxers and dropped them over the edge of the bed as he purposely looked anywhere but your face. With a quick glance he saw that you were openly staring at the spot between his legs. He certainly wasn’t small by any means, but he still didn’t know if you prefered someone overly big. Already he was dripping precum from the tip.

 

He did however watch as you ripped open the package and pulled out the condom. Iruka held back a groan as you slid the condom on his cock, giving a few extra pumps. His hands gripped your hips as you positioned yourself over him, using a hand to align his cock with your entrance.

 

Iruka nearly swore out loud as you slowly slid down on him until he was fully sheathed inside of him. His fingers nearly dug into your skin from gripping your hips so hard.

 

“[Y/N],” he groaned out your name as you raised yourself before moving back down again. You were so tight around him and so warm. He threw his head back against the pillow, eyes clenched shut. His hand and imagination could never do any justice compared to having you around him like this. 

 

Iruka did his best to hold back as you quickly found a rhythm of bouncing up and down. He initially regretted opening his eyes to take in the sight of you, nearly cumming immediately. It was almost too much. Your bare chest the perfect sight in front of him, that look of pleasure showing that you were clearly enjoying it, the feeling of you so tight around him, and even the sinful sound of your wetness as you took all of him inside again was enough to make him cum on the spot. Still he somehow managed to hang on, not wanting to let this end anytime soon. He couldn’t imagine how embarrassing that would be. Cumming in less than a minute into having sex with you. He’d never be able to look you in the eyes again if that were to happen.

 

“Slow down please,” he said, practically begging. 

 

“Is everything alright?” you asked stopping immediately. To his disappointment, you pull off completely.

 

“Would it be alright if I was on top for a while?” he asked, hoping you wouldn't ask him why. He didn’t want to admit he was already so close to finishing already and needed to take things at his own pace.

 

“Of course,” you said before moving off and laying beside him. In no time at all he had gotten on top and was once again aligning himself at your entrance. You pushed against him, hissing out as he slowly slipped back inside.

 

Leaning down he pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of your lips. “You feel so perfect around me,” he said as he took on his own pace. His thrusts were slow and deep, filling you all the way each time. “You’re so beautiful,” he pressed another kiss to your cheek. One of his hands covered your own, fingers intertwining while he leaned on his other arm to hold himself above you.

 

“Ah you feel so good Iruka,” you said, moaning while you grinded up against him. “Please, faster.”

 

Obeying your desires, he increased his pace. Burying his face against your neck, he kissed at the sensitive flesh there. He did his best to think of something else, anything else to keep him from finishing so quickly. However, all he could focus on was the way you felt around him. No- Just a little bit longer. He was determined to make you cum at least one more time.

 

Removing his hand from yours, he reached between your bodies to rub at the bundle of nerves between your legs. This seemed to have the desired effect as you cried out his name louder than he had ever heard you before. Shoot- He was not going to last much longer at this rate at all.

 

Desperately he rubbed at your clit, mentally begging for you to cum. Just cum. Please he’s so close. 

 

“[Y/N],” Iruka said, his tone a warning. “Please [Y/N] you feel so good- I- I’m-” he cut himself off with a shout. Slamming all the way inside, he filled up the condom as he reached his climax. His fingers continued to pleasure your clit. To his pure joy and relief, you came right after him. 

 

Breathing heavily, you clung to the man above you, hands wrapped around him as you pulled him flush against you bare body. For a moment the two of you stayed perfectly still. Finally after what seemed like a long time Iruka pulled out, already growing soft.

 

It took a lot of effort for him to get up from the bed, the desire to just stay there and cuddle with you immediately was staggering. As quickly as possible, Iruka pulled off the condom before tying it and throwing it into the nearest trash. It took even more time to swiftly clean off and pull on a new pair of boxers before crawling into bed beside you. He was a little disappointed to notice that you also had already pulled on your own panties from earlier.

 

“Did you enjoy it?” he asked as you snuggled up next to him as soon as he laid down beside you. Happily he wrapped an arm around your waist.

 

“What, you didn’t feel me cum around you?” you teased. “Yeah you felt really good too. Did you enjoy yourself?”

 

“Yes,” he said as soon as the last word left your mouth. “You were perfect,” he kissed the top of your head.

 

“Mmm maybe we should take a quick nap,” you said, eyes already closing.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Iruka agreed, smiling at how peaceful you looked already. 

 

In less than ten minutes you had fallen asleep, leaving Iruka awake and wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

 

It was almost ironic, he thought, that the two of you had ended up the way this whole situation had started in the first place. 

 

When he had woken up that Saturday morning months ago he hadn’t expected to get you in his bed again. Deciding not to question his luck, Iruka let himself relax completely beside you.

 

At least this time he knew that you’d stay by his side when he woke up.

  
  



End file.
